WYZWOLENIE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Illyria


**Wyzwolenie **

**Illyria**

To zapachy napływające z wiecznie zielonych gajów Valinoru pierwsze powiedziały jej, że oto wyprawa Powiernika Pierścienia zakończyła się. Stała pomiędzy wysokimi, wznoszącymi się gałęziami mallornów wdychając oczyszczający, ożywczy powiew z Błogosławionego Królestwa. Zapach jej dawno utraconego domu. Stała tak ze łzami spływającymi po twarzy. Zamknęła oczy i zwróciła twarz ku niebu czując, jak jej świadomość rozwija się niczym płatki kwiatu. Rozwija się poza i ponad Caras Galadhon – wyostrzona, lecz delikatna, odbierająca każde ukłucie promieni słońca, jakie przeniknęło przez ściśle spleciony dach jej ogrodów. Nagle poczuła izolację od wszystkiego co ją otaczało, jak gdyby jakaś wszechogarniająca moc łagodnie oderwała ją od jej ciała, unosząc wysoko ponad krainą jej wygnania, uświęcając ją dla wyzwolenia. Umysł wypełniły wizje o intensywnej wyrazistości tak, iż nie mogło być pomyłki, co do wieści, jakie z sobą przynosiły.

Znowu zobaczy Celebrianę, ujrzy ją uzdrowioną i radosną. Jej brat Finrod będzie czekał na nią w przystani. A pierwsze słowa, jakie wyszepta, gdy ją obejmie będą brzmiały: „Mój, mały złoty ptaszek. Mój mały, złoty ptaszku to było długie oczekiwanie".  
Ojciec każe jej powstać, gdy przed nim uklęknie. Ucałuje jej czoło i położy dłoń na włosach, jak wtedy, gdy błogosławił ją, gdy zdecydowała nie posłuchać rozkazu Manwego, odrzucając kraj narodzenia i swój lud, wybierając miast tego wyzwanie lodowego mostu Helcaraxe.

Morze. Stanie między nią a jej ukochanym. Celeborn zechce pozostać.  
Zadrżała pod ciężarem swego smutku. Właśnie jej umysł sięgnął ku Celebornowi, aby go znaleźć, aby znaleźć azyl w uspokajającym zmieszaniu jego muzyki z jej muzyką, kiedy nagle uświadomiła sobie kolejną zmianę.  
Poprzednio, przez wiele dni jej sny były wypełnione obrazami. Obrazami surowego kraju, kraju kamienia i pyłu, pod czarnym nieboskłonem. Czuła się duszona silnym doznaniem zmęczenia, które nie chciało mimąć nawet po długim śnie. Nawet tu, w sanktuarium jej ogrodów czasami czuła powietrze wypełnione gorącym pyłem i duszącym dymem. Lecz tym, co najbardziej ją zaniepokoiło były przebłyski obrazów – ujrzała dwie walczące ze sobą siły woli, jedna wciąż i wciąż przybierająca na sile i druga – niegdyś tak olśniewająca i stalowa – teraz rozpadająca się. Zrozumiała, że oto obserwuje mękę Powiernika i serce wypełniła jej zgroza i żałość. Dwanaście dni wcześniej poczuła z nagła wielki przypływ strachu, po którym nastąpił okrutny, oślepiający ból, aż Celeborn pośpieszył jej na pomoc pozostawiając naradę z kapitanami z pogranicza Lorien. Ból ucichł zastąpiony przez zimną, samotną myśl: _Pierścień został odebrany i oto jest koniec wszystkiego._ Wówczas to zdjęła Nenyę ze swego palca. Teraz jednak ponownie założyła ją i poczuła jej moc, dodającą siły i zasięgu umysłowi właścicielki. Nadal była zaniepokojona całkowitym zanikiem wrażeń, które odczuwała odkąd Powiernik opuścił Lothlorien. Przelała więc całą moc splecioną z sił Nenyi oraz zrodzoną z długich wieków, jakie spędziła na stawianiu oporu ciemności w uzdrawiające i dodające sił myśli, słane poprzez ową delikatną nić, jaka łączy umysły wszystkich powierników pierścieni. Wówczas, tak słabe i porwane, tak zgaszone, że niemal je przeoczyła, dotarły do jej świadomości przebłyski z umysłu Powiernika.  
Ujrzała zielony kraj, obrzeżony drzewami: łagodne wzgórza pięły się w stronę zasłon mgieł na horyzoncie, obłoczki dymu wydobywały się z ceglanych kominów wystających z trawiastych stoków, kwiaty bujnie rozpleniały się w wyraźnie dobrze utrzymanym ogrodzie, zielone, okrągłe drzwi. Wyczuła uczucia - straty i smutku, lecz zatonęły one pod warstwą o wiele silniejszych; rezygnacji i poddania. Wtedy usłyszała mowę Powiernika i tym razem głos w jej umyśle był czysty i równy, już nie zniekształcony i nie zatopiony w dysonansach szeptów Pierścienia.  
_Chciałbym, żebyś mógł wrócić do domu Sam i znów zobaczyć Shire. Ja już nie mogę. Ale rozweseliłoby to moje serce, gdybyś mógł. Mimo tego, cieszę się, że jesteś tutaj ze mną. Tutaj, u końca wszystkich rzeczy._  
Łzy rozbłysły w jej oczach. Sięgnęła i mocą swą ogarnęła to spalające się, niknące światło, które było Frodem, by je osłonić, mimo, że wiedziała, że jej wysiłki pójdą na marne i tylko może modlić się, aby orły dostrzeżone kilka nocy temu nadlatujące od północy zdążyły unieść hobbitów z Mordoru.

Glorfindel śpiewał.  
Sala Kominkowa była opustoszała i elf stał przy oknie wylewając na świat płynne, złote nuty starodawnej pieśni. Padało od rana, ale ten mżący deszcz właśnie ustał i słońce znów pojawiło się z za chmur. Tęcze rozpięły swe łuki ponad dachami a drzewa przybrały się w diamentowe nici, tam, gdzie słońce ucałowało deszcz nakrapiający liście. Ptaki powinny już wyjrzeć ze swych gniazd, gdyż nawałnica ustała, lecz wszystko nadal wydawało się nieporuszone, obserwujące, nasłuchujące. Nawet muzyka wodospadów Rivendell zdawała się odległa, przytłumiona; niski, przyjemny ton tła dla potężnego głosu elfa.  
Lord na Imladris stanął obok elfa Wysokiego Rodu i obserwował krainę, którą kochał rozciągającą się we wszystkich kierunkach. Myślał, jak, nawet w tak burzliwych czasach może być tyle nieuczynionego sztuką, naturalnego piękna, które odrywa go od strachu, jaki co dzień wzrastał w jego umyśle. Myślał, jak długo zdoła zachowywać owo piękno, jak długo linie obrony Rivendell wytrzymają przeciw zwolnionemu z okowów przypływowi ciemności, jeśli pogrzebana zostanie resztka ich nadziei.  
Rozmawiał z oboma swymi synami wczesnym rankiem zanim rozpoczęli ostatni etap swego marszu pod Morannon. Rozgrzewał się w blasku ich zdecydowania i odwagi. Teraz spoglądał za okno na kryształowe krople opadające z liści brzozy zastanawiając się, czy będzie potrafił wyczuć chwilę, gdy jego synowie polegną? Skąd będzie to wiedział? Czy ich wyraziste tony zawarte w jego muzyce nagle zachwieją się i umilkną? Czy będzie mógł poczuć ich ból? Spojrzał na stojącego obok Eldara, tego, który oglądał śmierć, który znał ciszę Halli Mandosa.  
Z zaskoczeniem ujrzał łzy połyskujące w oczach Glorfindela i blask radości na pieknej twarzy.  
Umilkły ostatnie tony pieśni Wysokiego Rodu i Glorfindel zwrócił się do swego milczącego towarzysza.  
- Oto jest godzina przeznaczenia – rzekł, a jego głos był uroczysty i łagodny. – Oto chwila, gdy spotkały się wszystkie ścieżki i zamiary Valarów są odkryte. Podjęliśmy ogromne ryzyko ale teraz cień został strącony i wreszcie nadchodzi pokój.  
Potem Glorfindel sięgnął do skroni Elronda i położył na nich swe chłodne palce. Zaczął śpiewać kolejną pieśń tym razem łagodniejszą – już nie pieśń głębokiej radości i gorących pochwał, którą śpiewał poprzednio. Teraz była to pieśń, by ukoić, pieśń, by uspokoić niespokojne serce.  
Elrond uczuł, jak silne wrażenie spokoju wsiąka w jego mysli uwalniając je ze wszystkich pętli strachu i zwątpienia. Wspomnienia wybuchły w jego umyśle - ich nieskończone odcienie i tony. Zobaczył Celebrianę, piękno wcielone i doskonałą grację obracającą się przed nim ze śmiechem, gdy tańczyli na swych zaślubinach. Zobaczył Celebrianę jadącą z Elladanem na jej białym koniu z rękoma otaczającymi swego syna. Zobaczyl Celebrianę uczącą Elrohira gry na harfie jej zwinne dłonie, białe, jak kość słoniowa kierowały dłońmi dziecka. Zobaczył twarz Celebriany - promieniała tuląc w ramionach Undomiel i pamiętał, jak wtedy pomyślał, że jego dom został pobłogosławiony srebrnym księżycem i mroźnymi gwiazdami. I, w tejże chwili pojął, że otrzymał dar ponownego ujrzenia jej, ponownego spotkania swej ukochanej i odnowienia pieśni, którą rozerwała szabla orka.

Kiedy otwarł oczy poczuł moc, taką, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, jakby pieśń napełniła go siłą i żywotnością przygotowując go do jakiegoś celu. Zagapił się na Glorfindela i spytał

- Z jakiego powodu udzielone mi zostało to błogosławieństwo?

Edar nic nie odrzekł tylko popatrzył na zewnątrz. Elrond podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i ujrzał małą postać stojącą samotnie na jednym z niższych tarasów.

- Czy perian wie? – spytał.

- Chciałby wiedzieć. – rzekł Glorfindel.

Elrond uniósł rękę pozwalając Vilyi wypełnić się promieniami słońca czujac jak jego świadomość zostaje otwarta, rozszerza się, wędruje, bada. Naga rozpacz Mithrandira pomieszana z poczuciem winy napłynęła do jego umysłu. Zmieszana także z łagodniejszym w tonie współczuciem Galadrieli. Wiedział, że teraz niewiele może dla nich zrobić. Ich umysły już znowu weszły na tę ścieżkę, jaką obierali z miriadów powodów podczas ich długich er wygnania w Śródziemiu – ścieżkę opłakującego, żałobnika. Elrond wiedział, że powrócą z tej ścieżki z duszą silniejszą i mądrzejszą, jak tego on sam często doświadczył. Jednak coś jeszcze rozpoznał wśród tego wszechogarniającego smutku, inny nurt utrzymywany na falach umysłów Mithrandira i Galadrieli. To były jedynie słabe zarysy prędko tonącej świadomości, ale coś powiedziało mu, że musi pochwycić owo chwiejące się światełko i zrobić wszystko, co jest w jego mocy, aby je ocalić. Gdy zastanawiał się co zrobić, blask zamigotał i zaciemnił się. Nachylił wiec wolę i umysł, aby ścigać te przebłyski gasnącego ognia.

Nagle znalazł się na nieskończonej, jałowej równinie pod zachmurzonym niebem. Mógł dostrzec samotną postać towarzyszącą mu na tej jałowej, szarej pustyni, małą, pochyloną, nagą postać. To był Frodo. Jego skóra była strasznym wzorem oparzeń, sińców i krwawiących rozcięć, jak nałożona na ostre kąty kości. Jego włosy, te niegdyś krucze loki były popalone. Nic nie zostało z owej pewności i elegancji w postawie. Potknął się teraz, pochylił się i trwał tak bardzo, bardzo nieruchomo.

_A więc to się dzieje z duchem, który odważy się wyzwać Jedyny Pierścień – spalony jego mocą, stargany jego złością, rozdarty jego furią. Lecz jakąż ja mam moc, by uleczyć tak głęboką ranę duszy? Jeśli nawet mogę powstrzymać wykrwawienie się tej woli, jaką szansę ma na powrót do dawnego życia, skoro tam, gdzie było serce pozostały tylko blizny? _

Elrond nagle wciągnął powietrze – wstrząśnięty widokiem, który ujrzał, gdy już znalazł się wystarczająco blisko hobbita. Oczy tamtego najwyraźniej mówiły o cenie, jaką zapłacił za wyzwanie samego serca mocy Czarnego Władcy. Ledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej te oczy potrafiły promienieć radością, lub psotnym śmiechem, potrafiły chwytać i urzekać, potrafiły uspokajać i dodawać otuchy. Kiedyś przypominały Elrodnowi wody Bruineny. Bruineny, chwilami spokojnej i rozbawionej, aby nagle zamienić się w lodowato zimną, zamąconą i potężną, której spokojna powierzchnia skrywa szybkie prądy w swych odmętach. Ale teraz nie było w tych oczach niczego, tylko niema, nieskończona pustka.

_Jak oczy umarłego. Jak oczy Celebriany. _

Elrond zachwiał się pod ciężarem wspomnienia tego smutku, ale nie wolno mu było teraz się ugiąć. Rozpalające odwagę iskry Naryi i uspokajająca poświata Nenyi natychmiast znalazły się wokół niego. _Pamiętaj Celebrianę bez rozpaczy i bez poczucia winy,_ mówiły mu _i pozwól, aby ta pamięć kierowała tobą teraz, abyś mógł pomóc perianowi. Czyżby takie miało być znaczenie mojej porażki przy jej leczeniu - coś, co uzyskałem tracąc ją?_ Była taka pieśń, którą zwykł śpiewać Cleebrianie kiedykolwiek nawiedzało ją wspomnienie jej uwięzienia. Pozwoliwszy, aby jej delikatna słodycz ogarnęła umęczonego ducha Powienika elf powoli ukląkł, aby perian mógł patrzeć mu w oczy.

- Frodo – zawołał niskim, miękkim głosem zastanawiając się, czy Frodo nadal jest w stanie go rozpoznać.

Jeśli hobbit usłyszał go to nie było po tym znaku w oczach bez życia. Elf powtórzył wezwanie tym razem lekko kładąc dłoń na ramieniu tamtego. Skóra była zimna i szorstka od pyłu i piachu, blizna od morgulskiego ostrza wyraźnie widoczna pod warstwą brudu. Elrond zatrzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu całą swoją wiedzę o leczeniu, o dodawaniu sił i zmniejszaniu bólu wlewając w ten dotyk. Ale tamten był głęboką przepaścią pustki, która wchłaniając całe światło i ciepło, jakie mógł ofiarować pozostawała ciemną, lodową otchłanią. Elf zadrżał, gdy obiema dłońmi ujął zapadnięte policzki. Wyczuł ból, którego rozpoznanie przywołało w jego pamięci zamierzchłą przeszłość.

_Twarz Elendila wykrzywił ból, była biała pod warstwą krwi. Jego oczy były rozszerzone z przerażenia. Ale, kiedy śmierć nadeszła na niego dotykając go, uwalniając go, na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi i spokoju. Nawet pustka w jego oczach była upragnionym widokiem. _

Hobbit zamknął oczy.

_Zazdroszczę ludziom ich daru – wyszeptała Celebriana. – Bowiem, kiedy nie mogą dłużej znosić swego bólu, umierają i zostawiają za sobą rany. _

Łzy zbiegały dwoma strumykami po zakurzonej i spękanej twarzy.

_- Tam, gdzie nóż ciemności ciął pozostał ślad, który teraz plami mego ducha._ - _Powiedziała Celebriana. - Światło mej duszy może być widoczne tak samo, jak kiedyś ale ta mroczna mglistość pozostanie i będzie przypominać o torturze. Na zawsze będzie cieniem, który zanurzy w mroku nie tylko mój świat ale także twój, mój najdroższy. - Muszę wyruszyć, aby odzyskać pełnię swego ducha. Mimo, że to może sprawić ci ból mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz ukojenie w myśli, iż zostanę uleczona w Błogosławionym Krolestwie. – Ucałowała małą Undomiel – Będę na was czekała. _

_- Jak długo muszę czekać? _– zapytał perian ochrypłym głosem otwierając oczy.

Elrond stwierdził, że zagapił się w jego twarz – w to morze boleści.

_- Czy daleko jeszcze trzeba iść?_ – spytał znów hobbit a jego głos był coraz słabszy.

- Gdzie chciałeś pójść, mój przyjacielu? Czego chcesz?

- Śmierci. – na zwięzłą ostateczność tego słowa Elrond aż, zadrżał.

Elrond walczył teraz, aby jego umysł nie zachwiał się, nie zboczył z drogi, tak ze grozy, jak i z litości.

- Nie leży w planie Valarów, abyś teraz umarł. – powiedział łagodnie zamykając dłonie tamtego w swoich dłoniach.

– Dokonałeś cudu i powinieneś ujrzeć owoc swej pracy zanim powrócisz do domu.

Oczy tamtego rozbłysły nagą, nieprzebraną tęsknotą na słowa o domu.

- Czy nie zechcesz znów zobaczyć kraju swego urodzenia? Nie pragniesz powrócić do domu i spotkać znów drogich twemu sercu?

- Nie został mi nikt, do kogo mógłbym wrócić…- wyjąkał – Moi przyjaciele…powiodłem ich…na śmierć… - ostatnie słowa zatonęły we łzach, gdy osunął się na ziemię poddając rozpaczy i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Elrond uniósł go i otarł łzy rozmazując brud.

- Twoi przyjaciele ocaleli. Dzięki łasce Valarów mogli być świadkami upadku ciemności i żyć w tym, nowym świecie pokoju, który ty pomogłeś stworzyć. Czekają na ciebie, niewątpliwie mając niezwykłe historie do opowiedzenia.

- Sam? – wyszeptał hobbit a niedowierzanie i zachwyt zmagały się w jego oczach.

Elrond kiwnął głową.

Merry? – ciągnął Powiernik. – A Pippin?

Na każde pytanie Elrond odpowiadał twierdząco, zanim dodał

– I jest jeszcze pewien stary hobbit, który niecierpliwie oczekuje wieści od ciebie.

Tym razem wybuch niestrzeżonej emocji - łagodnej i bezbronnej, pojawił się na jego twarzy.

– Bilbo - wymruczał. Niewielki przebłysk uśmiechu.

- Wrócisz do niego? – zapytał ostrożnie Elrond.

- Chcę do domu. – powiedział. - Ale to długa droga a jestem już zmęczony.

- A więc odpocznij tutaj, teraz. – Elrond podsunął, czując, jak odprężenie zastępuje wysiłek w jego umyśle. - - Jest bezpiecznie. Wszystkie kraje są teraz bezpieczne.

Z niewielkim wysiłkiem udało mu się otoczyć hobbita wspomnieniami, których ułamki niegdyś dojrzał w umyśle Bilba; łąka, zaścielona dywanem dzikich kwiatów, ograniczona gęstym zagajnikiem. Część drzew już okrywa się nową zielenią, a z dala widać srebrzystą smugę wody. Frodo rozejrzał się.

– Bilbo powiedział, że zwykle odwiedzaliście to miejsce wczesnym latem. – powiedział Elrond.

- Czekaliśmy tutaj na elfów. Tutaj Bilbo nauczył mnie imion gwiazd.

Potem pomału położył się w trawie i zamknął oczy. Elrond usiadł obok niego, obserwując, jak napięcie opuszcza jego ciało i słuchając coraz głębszego i wolnego oddechu.

_Odpoczywa Mithrandirze. Powiedz Aragornowi, że może go już przenieść w odpowiedniejsze miejsce. Zostanę tu z nim, zadbam, aby spał długo i, aby był dość silny, by się zbudzić. _

Elrond poczuł dotknięcie, które było bez wątpienia Elladanem i Elrohirem - dotyk poświatą wdzięczności i ulgi, który przyniósł mu ukojenie. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok. Był sam w Sali Kominkowej. Glorfindel wyszedł. Spojrzał w stronę tarasu, na którym wiele godzin wcześniej widział Bilba. Hobbit siedział pod światłem latarni na kamiennej ławie z otwartą książką na kolanach. Obok niego siedziała Undomiel ciemne włosy zakrywały jej twarz, gdy zwróciła się w stronę hobbita. Od dawna wiedział, że Elladan i Elrohir najbardziej zadowoleni są z towarzystwa ludzi zawsze znajdując spełnienie we wspieraniu tych, którzy potrzebowali opieki i bezpieczeństwa. Lecz, to olśniewający blask jej szczęścia płynący z duszy Undomiel powiedział mu z lodowatą jasnością, że to nie złość Czarnego Władcy i nie rany długiej walki, lecz miłość i morze uzdrowienia będą tym, co oddzieli go od muzyki jego dzieci.

Koniec


End file.
